Sayonara, Sweetheart
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: A short one shot concerning a familiar couple: It had been a while since their last date... but would this one be any different to all those other times? Or would his promises still be empty? Kind of NxM


**Sayonara, Sweetheart**

It had been a while since their last date... but would this one be any different to all those other times? Or would his promises still be empty? Kind of NxM

**DISCLAIMED! GUESS WHAT I DON'T OWN? OH and I don't own the song that inspired this story.**

Anywhoo I haven't written in a while - primely because I have had no interest in writing for a while, plus College and also the fact that everything is SO freakin' PREDICTABLE in Gakuen Alice fanfiction I have almost stopped reading it barring a few good themed fanfics - ones that do NOT include vampires.

I think I've grown up from when I started fanfiction when I was 13 - I hope so. Well don't expect too much sap from me any time soon, I like grown up stories xD

This story was inspired by the song and music video of Suppin to Namida by Goto Maki - it's heartbreaking so watch it.

Okay time to do what I normally do now - make a lovely sad story that you will all hate me for~ Let's go, IKURIYO!

::**Sayonara, Sweetheart**::

"Are you seriously going to meet Natsume after all the times he has stood you up?" Hotaru asked Mikan as the two moseyed around their shared kitchen, finding something to drink or snack on whilst they talked about Mikan's up-coming date with Natsume, her boyfriend.

"Yes I am, Hotaru! And he hasn't always stood me up... he's just busy with work - he's in high demand., you know that..." stated the brunette as she sat down at the dinner table, a mug of coffee in her hand as Hotaru rolled her eyes, following Mikan to the table and seating herself down beside her friend.

"Hm, yes, you have said... many times." was the reply she came out with, and Mikan had a feeling that Hotaru wasn't convinced by Natsume's busy scheadule. Well, Hotaru didn't have to like Natsume, he was Mikan's boyfriend, after all.

"Look, he will make it this time... he promised." Mikan told Hotaru, who just raised her eyebrow, like she was questioning Mikan's belief, but this made Mikan squirm in her seat, because she knew that Natsume wasn't the most reliable of guys - he had stood her up countless times, all due to his work, but he was always ready to apologise and make it up to her, and as much as she tried to deny it, she always gave in and forgave him.

Mikan was a bit too soft and Hotaru told her so.

"He's the reason the phrase empty promises was created." Hotaru suddenly muttered before sipping her coffee quietly. Mikan blinked, staring at her friend. She had never thought of Natsume as the sort to give empty promises, but thinking about it, he rarely showed up to their dates even though he had promised her, and she was always left looking like she had been ditched by her heartless date.

"Don't be mean, Hotaru." whispered Mikan, leaning back in her chair and lifting her coffee cup to her mouth. She heaved a light sigh, wondering if Natsume would finally turn up to their date - if he didn't she'd probably end up doing the same thing all over again - waiting for him to say sorry and then forgive him like the sweet idiot she was...

* * *

_... Incoming Text ... Incoming Text ..._

Mikan picked up her phone as an anime theme tune started to ring from her bag. She knew who it was; it was Natsume, confirming their date. He always did that, which Mikan thought was sweet of him - but he claimed it was to remind her because she was a forgetful dope.

_"Hey, just reminding you to meet me at the coffee shop at 3:00pm. I miss you, and I promise to be there on time."_

Mikan smiled to herself. She was pretty giddy about the date, seeing as Natsume had constantly called her about it, making sure it would go on. He was a really sweet guy and tried to please her.

She just hoped that he turned up on time, like he promised in his text message...

Mikan stared at herself in the vanity mirror. Even though she never went over the top on a normal date with Natsume, she still tried to make herself look presentable. That day she was wearing a peach coloured shirt with a bow on the left side, her comfiest jean pants, peep toe kitten heels her rain coat in case it happened to rain. Make-up, as always, was minimal - nothing to fancy, just some mascara and gloss, but the best thing about her outfit was her necklace.

It was a heart pendant on a thin silver chain, with white gems encrusted into it and a few pink diamonds shaping a Sakura blossom into the middle. Natsume had given it to her a month after they had started working; it probably cost him a fortune but it had made Mikan extremely happy that he had thought of her. Of course he had given her other gifts, but the necklace was special to her;

it signified the start of their relationship, and they had been holding strong for a while.

As she stared at herself in her vanity, looking at the necklace which sparkled from the sunlight shining through her bedroom window, she couldn't help but feel a little let down by Natsume. Even though he promised to see her that day, it didn't mean he would. He had stood her up many times before, with promises of meeting her beforehand. Were all his promises that empty?

But she shook it off and smiled at her reflection. He would meet her - she knew that today would be the last time he broke his promises, she just had that feeling, and she wouldn't shake it off. She then stole a quick look at the clock, decided it was time to leave, and grabbed her umbrella from its stand when she opened the front door...

* * *

Outside of the coffee shop, clouds were forming in the sky, grey and bleak. Mikan was thankful that she had brought her raincoat and umbrella,along with her, or she would have been soaked if she stepped outside when it began raining. She just hoped that Natsume had brought his umbrella with him...

Mikan had ordered herself a coffee as she waited for Natsume. She smiled as she stared at the table she was sitting at; it was where she and Natsume had had their first date. Of course they had been younger and a bit more reckless, but they were beautiful memories that Mikan would never forget. She considered herself lucky to have met Natsume and fallen so madly in love with him.

"Your coffee, ma'm." a waiter said to Mikan as she snapped out of her thoughts. Looking up at the young lad, she smiled and took the cup from his hands. It was warm and smelt good. The young waiter nodded to Mikan with a small smile before leaving her alone as she rested the mug of piping hot coffee onto the table and turned her head towards the window, looking out for Natsume.

As she sat there waiting, time passed by slowly, and more customers started to come, especially when the rain started to fall from the heavens. Young couples walked in, hand in hand. Young women ran through the streets in heels, umbrellas over their heads whilst workmen put a newspaper over their heads and ran for cover.

And all the while, Mikan sat there, waiting for her boyfriend to turn up.

Her coffee had long been drunk, and the small coffee shop was filled up with people, drying from the rain and drinking tea, hot chocolate or latte's, talking to each other and laughing as waiters and waitresses bustled in and out of the back kitchen with orders.

Just as Mikan was about to order another coffee, her phone started to ring. She quickly fished through her handbag to find her phone, where a text message was waiting for her She opened it up, and her heart fell as she read it;

_"I'm going to be late - work kept me in and there's traffic. Wait for me."_

Mikan stared at the message and re-read it for a few minutes, sitting at the table in silence. Natsume was doing it again - he was making a promise, and it was just as empty as all the others. She then took a look outside the window. The streets were just as empty as his promises.

And then she remembered that feeling she had felt earlier that day; this would be the last day that Natsume broke his promises to her. And it was.

As she stood up from the table, a single tear slid down her cheek. She walked past the waiters and the chattering couples and friends, and she walked out of the door and into the empty, rainy streets. She put her umbrella up, breathed in, then started to walk away from the coffee shop, her heart pounding as she left, never noticing the man running into the crowded coffee shop just seconds after she had left...

Natsume ran into the coffee shop, soaked to the bone and out of breath. He looked around for Mikan, but couldn't see her anywhere. Had she forgotten their date? He rolled his eyes, he wouldn't put it past her, so took out his phone and texted her. When he sent the text, he heard a familiar trill of her phone, and turned in the direction of it.

There, laying on an empty table was Mikan's phone. Natsume ran over to pick it up. She had been waiting for him? He thought she had just gone to the bathroom, but laying next to Mikan's phone, he saw the necklace he had given her a month after they had started dating.

Then his phone rang, and he opened up a message that had been sent from Mikan's phone to his a few minutes ago, and read the message from his girlfriend.

_"Sayonara... sweetheart."_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxX

I did enjoy writing this - I guess you can kinda tell this new pattern I have right now, and honestly? It feels GOOD to write after a while - however I don't think that I am ready to return to the world of fanfiction JUST yet. I may need to grow up a little more, but it was fun writing again, especially a grown up kind of sory.

I hope you enjoyed reading this, and please, support every fanfiction writer on here~ Arigatou goziamous~

Blue -Niagra~

{PS I may change my name at some point, I dunno, should I?}


End file.
